Walking Away
by Sarge
Summary: Liz makes the dessision about her future and how to handle it


**Title:** Walking Away  
**Author:** Sarge  
**Email:** sarge2525@hotmail.com  
**Rating:;** pg  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Roswell. People other then me do. Those people are the WB and the producers of Roswell. Then there is Melenda Metz who wrote the books.  
**Summary:** Liz walks away from Max, and goes to talk to a friend about what to do next  
**Category: **Max/Liz  
**Author's Notes:** I'll take any kind of feedback I love e-mail. I don't care if it's a flame. Just think of it this way though. This is my first fanfiction. Please try to be helpful. Just so you know I really do like Max and Liz as a couple and I'm sorry, but they don't end up that way.

  
  


Liz had known that someday she would have to walk away from Max. That someday something would happen and she would have to acknowledge the fact that she could no longer be apart of his life. She knew it was for her own good, and for the good of Max. He belonged with Tess his mother had said so.

  
  


"Liz wait!" Max called after her.

  
  


Liz could hear the desperation in his voice. The plea for her to turn around and walk back to him, but she knew she couldn't. That would be a bad idea. Though maybe this entire year had been a bad idea.

  
  


Eventually Liz could stand it no longer and picked up her pace to a slow run. She knew that if she stayed to long she would end up exactly where she started in a place she didn't belong hanging out with people she had no business to be bothering with. Kyle had gotten shot, and the man had gotten killed and everything was messed up. She needed to talk to Maria.

  
  


When Liz got back to Roswell she headed strait for the Crashdown because that's where she thought Maria might be. Sometime she worked when she was upset other times she went home, Liz hoped she was at the Crashdown because it was closer to Liz's house and she would rather talk there.

  
  


"Liz where have you been?" Liz's mother asked as Liz walked into the restaurant, "Maria was in here an hour ago looking for you."

  
  


"That's who I'm looking for did she leave a message?" Liz asked looking out the window to make sure that no one was there that she wanted to avoid.

  
  


"She just said you could find her at her house. She was really upset. Is something wrong?" Liz's mother asked worried about her daughter.

  
  


"It's just her boyfriend broke up with her earlier today, and I just broke up with Max, and today isn't a good day for either of us," Liz said in a rush, "I'll be home by 10:00. Thanks mom."

  
  


Liz ran out of the store and headed to Maria's house. Sure it was further away but the exercise was not going to hurt her.

  
  


Maria was waiting outside when Liz ran up. Of course by now having had time to think there were tears in her eyes, and Maria knew that she needed a nice long cry, and then a long talking to, not that she could really talk because Michael had broken up with her to.

  
  


"It's going to be ok Liz," Maria promised as she sat down next to her friend, "Maybe not two days from now hell maybe not even by the end of this summer, but eventually it will be ok."

  
  


"What if we are wrong?" Liz asked her, "I mean what if this is all just a big mistake. What if I'm walking away for no good reason."

  
  


"Believe me it's not a bad idea," Maria told her, "You saw what happened to Kyle. We helped them as best we could Liz now they need to solve their own problems. We will die if we keep doing this."

  
  


"We don't know that Maria," Liz defended, "This could have just been a freak occurrence a random event."

  
  


"I miss Michael to," Maria told her, "but I know I can't go back. Liz we have to think of life with them this way. Just walk away. Liz walk away."

  
  


*********************************************************************************************

  
  


Maria and Liz spent the summer hanging out, and working together. When they were not working they spent time at the mall, or at each others houses doing other things. Sense school was out they didn't have to face Max Michael or Isabelle. They avoided them, and the one time they had run into them they had quickly left. Maria could tell Liz was getting over Max, and she could also tell Max wasn't getting over her.

  
  


Summer was going to end though, and it had to. Eventually school started and Maria dreaded to see what would happen when Liz and Max ran into each other again without the option of running away from each other.

  
  


Max walked through the hallways of the high school looking for one person. Liz. He had to find Liz and talk to her. Then he ran into her. It was sort of painful to hear her head hit the wall, but judging by the fact she was still standing she seemed to just fine.

  
  


"Max,"Liz said politely before turning and walking away, and this time she found it wasn't hard because she knew what she had to do, and that was to keep on walking away. Sure she would handle school with him, but when things got to tough she knew now what the answer was walk away he wasn't her problem, and it was time she took care of her own life, and people that she knew were not going to get her killed or bring misery and pain into her life.

  
  


Max watched Liz walk away in confusion. He didn't understand this. He turned to face Maria who was behind him and asked a question.

  
  


"What just happened?" Max asked calmly.

  
  


"She walked away," Maria said with a smile and then headed after her friend.

  
  



End file.
